Declaration of a Son
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: During ROTS, Anakin dreams about his future son, Luke. Events of ANH moved to when Luke is 10. Luke is told by "Ben" the whole story of his father, and somehow finds himself in his father's dreams begging him to not become Darth Vader. Kinda AU, One-Shot


Declaration of a Son

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Star Wars.

A/N During ROTS, Anakin dreams about his future son, Luke. Events of ANH moved to when Luke is 10. Luke is told by "Ben" the whole story of his father, and somehow finds himself in his father's dreams begging him to not become Darth Vader. Kinda AU, One-Shot. Please Review...this is kinda like one of my other One-Shot's A Throb of Pain so if you like this then I suggest you read that story to. Enjoy:)

________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin feared falling asleep.

Every night it was the same dream...no the same nightmare of his beloved Padme dying during the agonizing pain that is childbirth.

He fought sleep now, afraid of what might lie behind his closed lids, but tonight like every other night Anakin eventually drifted off into his weary sleep.

Except this night _was_ different.

The dream was not a nightmare...exactly. It was as though he was on an alternate plane, it felt so real, but yet it wasn't quite there.

Almost as though it were more than a dream or vision, but less than reality.

Wherever it was that Anakin was standing it was illuminated by one dim light, and all that he could see were dark colored walls and floors with a type of fog making it incapable of seeing where he was going.

Anakin was seized with an awful penetrating fear of the floor coming out from underneath him, or not existing at all.

He was just about to turn back. Anakin wanted to wake up from this new nightmare more then he had wanted almost anything in his life.

Something caught his attention though.

A Force presence. A_ strong _Force presence at that.

Infact, it was the strongest Force signiture he'd ever felt besides his own, but it was untrained.

Anakin's curiousity propelled him forward.

He wandered around the dark fog filled endless room until finally he came upon the thing that the Force was eminating from.

A boy.

The boy couldn't have been more then ten years old or so, and had locks of sandy blonde hair falling into startling ice blue eyes that were glistening from unshed tears. The boy's skin was tanned, and his hair was bleached. He looked so familiar...

_He must be from a planet like Tatooine_ Anakin thought saddly.

The kid looked up in shock.

"Who are you?" the kid asked in a depressed tone.

Then Anakin realized why the boy had looked so familiar, he looked almost exactly as he himself had when he had been younger.

"I'm...Who are you?" Anakin asked, his relavation about the boy's looks still filling his brain.

The boy sighed saddly," I'm Luke Anakin Skywalker, not that it matters. No one cares who _I _am."

Anakin looked at the boy. _His son._

_But this isn't possible...my son isn't born yet._ Anakin remembered something that Master Windu had said," Through the Force, anything is possible."

"That's not true you know," Anakin said softly.

"What's not true?" the boy mumbled.

Anakin stared straight into the boy's ice blue eyes that matched his own," People care who you are. You could be a very important person."

Luke laughed coldly," You don't understand."

Anakin continued to stare at Luke," Tell me then."

"My parents are dead. Or at least I thought so," Luke began," so I've lived with my Aunt and Uncle on Tatooine my whole life, and t..then," Luke's voice broke," the Empire killed them along with the only other person who cared about me, Ben Kenobi."

Luke's voice changed tone after that," You never told me who you are," he accused.

"Luke, I'm Anakin Skywalker, your father."

Luke blanched.

That wasn't the reaction Anakin had been expecting.

"Is this a dream?" Luke asked, wearily.

"I don't think so," Anakin replied.

"But...you're dead."

Anakin reached out to touch his son's shoulder, but Luke jumped back.

"P..please don't do it," Luke begged, a tear flowing out of one of his blue eyes.

"Do what?" Anakin asked. He was confused by Luke's statement more then he'd like to admit.

Luke sighed. "Ben told me, that you become evil, and kill my mom...you become Darth Vader," Luke paused, anger in his voice," then you rule over the empire with the emperor."

Anakin felt like he'd been punched.

_He wouldn't...couldn't do that? Could he?_

"You do," Luke argued. It took Anakin a minuite to realize that Luke had answered his thoughts, and not his words.

"Do you do that often?" Anakin wondered aloud.

"Do what?"

Anakin chuckled lightly. It would be best to not explain it to his son, 'Ignorence is Bliss' afterall.

"Please, don't do it," Luke mumbled again," Don't do anything, just go straight back to my mother and run away together, please?"

Anakin could see Luke's image fade, and was afrad of loosing the now familiar and comforting Force presence.

"Don't go!" Anakin yelled out to the fading image.

"You'll see me again, and my mother too, if you don't make the wrong decsion," Luke said lightly," Please, father?"

Luke's image faded from sight, causing Anakin to jump up only to realize that he was back in bed.

"I promise, my son."

Anakin kept that promise.

A/N This is a lot like A Throb of Pain, but I wanted to write it so I did! Plz, review:)


End file.
